Don't Leave Me
by Yume-no-Ryu
Summary: don't kno how to summerize this story... you'll just hav 2 read to find out wat it's about! pleez R&R! :3 (chap 2& 3 messed up!)


Don't Leave Me  
  
It was a bright morning when Inuyasha and the others started to wake up. They had been heading east in search of the shards of the Shikon-no- Tama. "What's for breakfast, Kagome?" the little kitsune asked. Kagome searched through her pack until she found something and replied, "I guess we will be having some ramen!" At the word 'ramen', Inuyasha's ears perked up and lazily hopped down from the branch he was sleeping on. The hanyou made his way across the campsite and sat down by Kagome who was heating the ramen up. "Uh. Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" "Well I have to go back to.er.my time to take some exams" Inuyasha's eyes popped open immediately. "No." "Why." Inuyasha cutt her off, "Because every time we are close to a jewel shard, you have to always go take these stupid ex-yams!" "They're call e-x-a-m-s and since when do you tell me when I can go back or not?" "You have a duty to search for the shards," Inuyasha yelled.  
While Kirara and Shippou watched this happening, there was a slap and Miroku laid unconscious on the ground. (A/N: well it's obvious what he did)  
  
"And I don't have the right to have responsibilities in my time, huh?" "Nope." replied Inuyasha before actually thinking about what she had said. "You Baka!!" "Wench!!" "S-I-T!!" There was a loud crash as Inu- yasha's face hit the ground. "I'm going home! Sango? Could I borrow Kirara?" "Uhh.sure." "Don't leave Kagome!!" cried Shippou. "Hey, Shippou? Would you like to come back to my time with me for a day or so?" The little kitsune's eyes lit up in happiness. Kagome and Shippou then made their way on Kirara towards the Bone-Gobblers well.  
When Inuyasha finally got up, he started to yell at Miroku and Sango for letting her go. "We couldn't stop. She needed to go back." Said Sango. "Hey! Where's the little twerp?" implied Inuyasha. "Uh. Shippou went with Kagome." "WHAT!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After thanking Kirara, Kagome jumped through the well while hugging Shippou close so she wouldn't leave him behind. They arrived in Kagome's time in a second. "That was a weird trip," Shippou said, having never been to Kagome's time. After getting out of the well and leaving the shrine, they headed up to the house. "I'm home Mom!" "Oh, hello Kagome! How are." Kagome's mom said before noticing Shippou in her arms. "Mom, this is Shippou, my friend from the Warring States Era." "Oh!! Hello Shippou. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Shippou reacted quickly by jumping from Kagome's arms and landing on top of the couch so he could shake Ms. Higurashi's hand. "It's a pla-shure to meet you too." Shippou said stumbling on the word 'pleasure' not knowing how to say it correctly. "Mom, is it okay for Shippou to stay here until we go back to the feudal era?" Ms. Higurashi, knowing this was probably coming, smiled and said, "Of course he can! Just watch out for Grandpa. Kagome? Where's that Inuyasha person your usually with?" "Inuyasha who?" Kagome replied sarcastically while picking a sniggering kitsune up and heading to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After leaving the others behind, Inuyasha ran through the woods towards the Bone-Gobblers Well. Having spotted it, he jumped high into the air and landed in the well, apparently in Kagome's time. Inuyasha got out, left the shrine and ran towards where Kagome's window was.  
Shippou, after spotting him, cried, "Kagome! Inuyasha is coming!" After hearing this, she got up and ran to her window. She closed it and the curtains. In about a minute, they heard Inuyasha banging his fists on the window yelling, "I know you're in there! I can smell you and that little brat!"  
Kagome, thinking that Inuyasha would try to go to the front door, she ran downstairs and said, "Mom if someone knocks and it's Inuyasha, tell him me and Shippou went out to go walk through the park and get something to eat." With a puzzled look, Ms. Higurahi nodded and watched as Kagome ran back up the stairs.  
Just as she thought, Inuyasha went to the front door and knocked. After hearing her mom tell Inuyasha where she was, Kagome peeked through the curtains and watched Inuyasha head for the park in the town. Letting out a relieved sigh, Kagome sank onto her bed. Shippou asked curiously, "Why did you do that Kagome?" "Shippou, sometimes I need to get away from him. You know like some personal time." "Then why did you bring me?" "Because I thought you could use some time from him too. Also, you can spend some time with me in my time!" Kagome then started to feel a little sleepy and closed her eyes. She felt the little kitsune jump to her bed, cuddle up to her and fell asleep also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha ran around the town trying to pick up Kagome and Shippou's scent. After about a hour, he jumped in to a tree on the edge of the woods. 'Damn her! She tricked me. She must of told her mother to say that to get me to go away.' At this thought, Inuyasha growled and closed his eyes to take a nap.  
After about an hour, he started to pick up Kagome's scent mixed with someone else's. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome walking through the park. with a boy. 'What! What is she doing! She should be walking through the park with me! Wait a minute, where did that come from?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up to find Shippou still asleep, Kagome snuck out so she could go to McDonalds to get something to eat for them. Ms. Higurashi was out shopping so she couldn't make anything.  
Kagome quickly changed her clothes into a pair of flare jeans and a black tank top. She walked towards the park when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around dreading who it probably was. But, it wasn't Inuyasha it was Houjo. 'Oh no, he's probably gonna ask me why I keep standing him up!' "Hey Houjo! Look I'm sorry for standing you up the last few times you asked me out and." "Don't worry Kagome! Your Grandpa told me you were in the hospital few days." 'Damn him! Why couldn't he just say I had a cold!!' "Kagome? Are you alright?" "Oh.yeah. I am! I was just on my way to McDonalds to get me and my. er. cousin something to eat." "Great! Can I walk with you?" "I guess so."  
'Where's Inuyasha when you need him? He's probably mad at me and went back to the feudal era.' "Kagome? Are you listening?" "Oh. yeah. what did you say?" "Kagome. I was asking if you were free tomorrow to go to the movies?" "Oh, um. I don't know. I'll have to see." Kagome looked up at the nearest sakura tree and then spotted Inuyasha. They held each other's gaze for about a minute and then Inuyasha turned away. Kagome shocked just kept on walking. 'I knew he would still be pretty pissed about yesterday. I guess seeing me with Houjo made him more angry. or was he jealous?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I just couldn't look at her; she was with someone else and didn't say anything and kept on walking. For some split second, when she looked at me I thought I might of loved her and she loved me back. How could I have thought that! Of course she was seeing someone else. Also I love Kikyo and no one else.' With that last thought he decided to follow Kagome and that boy. So far, all they did was walk through the park talking. Then they reached a place called 'McDonalds'. 'What in the hell is this place? Mc-Dony-alds?' Inuyasha then followed Kagome and the boy back through the park and to Higurashi shrine. All of a sudden, the boy stopped and was saying something. The he grabbed her cheek and kissed her! 'He. he kissed. my Kagome. he kissed her and on the lips too!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Houjo got back to Higurashi Shrine. "Kagome? I had a nice time with you, even though it wasn't a date." "Uh. yeah, me too." Then all of a sudden, she felt Houjo grasp her cheek and kissed her on the lips! 'What! Houjo kissed me! But. I love Inuyasha!' Then Houjo released her and said, "Goodnight." At those words, he left Kagome standing there, still in shock. Then she had an instinct and looked up. 'Oh no. Inuyasha saw. Now he probably thinks I love Houjo.' At that point, Kagome ran down the steps crying and mumbling between sobs, "Oh, Inuyasha! I didn't want to kiss him!"  
"Kagome." She stopped and looked up and saw Inuyasha in front of her. She didn't want to talk to him considering he probably is going to yell about the kiss. So she just went on running until she got inside and ran to her room. She forgot all about Shippou being here until he spoke. "Kagome? Why did you kiss someone other than Inuyasha? And why are you crying?" She didn't want to talk right now so she dried up her tears and asked, "Why would I *sniff* kiss Inuyasha?" "While you were sleeping, you said stuff like 'Inuyasha I love you'." Kagome suddenly felt red creeping up her cheeks. What Kagome didn't know was that the very hanyou they were talking about was listening outside her window. 'She. said she loved me?'  
"Um. Shippou? Please don't tell him! He loves Kikyo and I feel better that he doesn't know, okay?" Shippou was very confused but he still agreed not to tell. Kagome then scooped up the little kitsune, hugged him and carried him to her bed and once again they were asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha went to the nearest tree and fell asleep on the thought of her saying she loved him.  
  
When he woke up, he went to Kagome's window to peek through the hole in the curtains she left open. She was at her desk reading some sort of book and Shippou was playing around with some sort of toy called a 'game boy'. 'She's so beautiful like that.' Kagome then got up and walked to her window. 'Oh no! If she sees me I'm dead!' The next thing that happened was strange indeed. Kagome drew the curtains open and let out a terrifying gasp. Everything seemed to freeze. She just stared into the hanyou's golden eyes. "S-I-." She tried to finish the word but she couldn't. She just closed the curtains shut. Shippou glared at her as she ran out of the room and out the front door. Shippou got up and opened the curtains and the window to let Inuyasha in. Inuyasha came in but kind of dazed at what just happened.  
"Where did she go?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't know," said the little fox.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome just ran as she started to cry. She didn't know where she was going until she tripped and fell. She awoke a little later looking up into the blue sky. 'I must of fell into the well. but how did I get out?' Her question was answered. As she looked around, she saw the well and turned and saw Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. When she tried to sit up, she felt pain in her arm and her left side of her stomach. "Kagome don't try to move," said Sango. "Yes, please do not move, Kagome" Miroku added. Sango saw immediately that he was looking at her chest. Suddenly there was a smack and once again Miroku laid unconscious on the ground. Sango yelled, "You perverted houshi!!" "I must go back!" Kagome moved one inch and felt searing pain. Kagome kept going until she reached the well. As she stands up she feels enormous pain and fainted. "Kagome!" she could hear her friends distant calls as she fell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I must find her!' Inuyasha had been searching for Kagome during the last half-hour. Then, he picked up something, her scent. mixed with blood. 'Oh no, I hope she's alright!' "Kagome," Inuyasha muttered. When he followed the scent, he noticed it was coming from the well. He ran as fast as he could to the well. When he got there, he noticed that the slight smell of blood was growing a little stronger.  
He looked down into the well and saw Kagome lying at the bottom with an arrow in her side. He hopped down, hoping the well wouldn't take him to the feudal era. The well didn't respond at all as if granting his wish.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a worried tone. Nothing. He took a more detailed glance at the arrow. (A/N: More like a detailed sniff.) 'It smells. sort of like. Kikyo!' He started to pull the arrow out slowly so he wouldn't hurt her. After throwing the arrow aside, Inuyasha carefully gathered Kagome into his arms and jumped out of the well.  
He took Kagome up to her room and laid her on the bed. 'Please don't let her be dead!' "Is. Kagome all right?" asked a quiet little voice. It was Shippou, he crawled out of the corner he'd been in. "I. I. don't know." Inuyasha managed to say choking on his words. 'Her wound from the arrow is still bleeding. So is another wound on her head? That one must have happened when she fell.' He could hear the little kitsune starting to cry while holding back his own tears. "Kagome." Inuyasha couldn't hold back any more and threw his arms around her and started crying a little.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" her voice sounded like an echo. Kagome started looking around turning on the spot. "Hello!" she yelled hoping somebody would hear her. Then, when she turned to her left, she saw Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippou on the ground. 'Are they. all dead? If they are there, then where's Inu.' she let out a horrid gasp as she saw something that just broke her heart. There was Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, and his hands where covered in blood. 'No! Inuyasha, how could you! You killed your own friends and.your kissing Ki. Kikyo.' Then she felt something at her side. As she looked down she saw blood pouring out of her. She he looked up and saw her attacker. "Inuyasha! How. how. could you?" She then fell to the ground.  
"Kagome." she heard a distant but familiar voice but she couldn't move. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She could hardly breathe. "Kagome. don't leave me!" she then knew who was talking and felt some newfound strength and the, opened her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome. don't leave me!" Inuyasha was still sobbing, hoping, wishing, that the one he loved would still be alive. He felt something stir. He looked up and saw Kagome breathing. Then, slowly she opened her eyes and found her self-staring into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. "Kagome!" cried Shippou as he jumped on her. Kagome let out a yelp of pain as she felt the little kitsune on her. Inuyasha picked up the little fox and slowly moved him off her. Kagome tried to remember what happened. 'I remember Houjo kissing me. seeing Inuyasha at my window. seeing Miroku and Sango. and I remember that vision!' "Inu. yasha." Kagome managed to say, wincing at the pain in her side. "Don't." the hanyou tried to say but was cut off. "Inu.yasha. where's Kikyo?" "What?" "I saw you kissing her and then. you attacked me!" "No I didn't! I found you in the well with an arrow in your side! And. I could never kiss Kikyo because. I. I." 'Just say it! Say you love her' "Inuyasha. I love you." Startled by what Kagome had said he couldn't move.  
Kagome then felt hurt. 'I thought he loved me back! Of course he doesn't, he loves Kikyo.' She then looked away from the hanyou's eyes and felt on the verge of tears. 'Oh no. Now she thinks I don't love her because I didn't react! Stupid, stupid baka!' "Kagome. I love you too." Surprised at this, her tears dried up quickly. Then, Inuyasha gently took her cheek into his hand, turning her head so she would look into his eyes. He bent down and kissed her. She started to put her arms around his neck, forgetting the pain. Inuyasha and Kagome felt like they were in their own world. Their kiss did not surprise Shippou it disgusted him.  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke off but still holding each other's gaze. Suddenly, all the pain was gone. 'My miko powers must of healed the wound.' She and Inuyasha then kissed again, both relieved of finally expressing their feelings to one another. 


End file.
